fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akuma
|previous occupation= |team= Devil's Acolytes |previous team= A Thorn Between Two Roses |partner= Yakunan |previous partner= Several Dark Mages Hatsumi Kiyoko Kriya Rika Kriya Malek Kriya |base of operations= Devil's Abode Guild Hall |previous base of operations= |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= Yakunan (older brother) Hatsumi (daughter) |alignment= Evil Good (formerly) |counterpart= |magic= |signature skill= |weapons= Katana |image gallery= No}} Akuma, formerly known as Sandy, was once a well-respected and beloved Mage, who was the first and only guild master of the Independent Guild, Falcon's Talons. After the collapse of the guild, she went on to join her brother's guild, Devil's Abode, where she serves as the second Guild Master, after having her brother pass down the title. She is the main female antagonist of Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers. She is a former ally and friend to the Dragoon siblings Rika Kriya, Malek Kriya, and Kiyoko Kriya. Akuma is killed an explosion generated by Yakunan's magic during the Fairy Tail-Devil's Abode war. Appearance Akuma is a slim woman of average height with a curvaceous figure. Just like her daughter, Akuma has long flowing blue hair and glowing red eyes. Personality Akuma is initially portrayed as a strong and confident person, one who is imperious and cunning, with a touch of cruelty as well. She is also seen to be very calm and collected and well address any situation and is also very direct on the matter at hand. She has low tolerance for failure and is always preferring for her goals to be successful regardless of the situation.On a side note she is seen to be very cruel, sadistic, remorseless and unsympathetic and enjoys toying with her enemies. She is also very cold and calculating and just like her daughter, Akuma enjoys torturing her victims physically and mentally, always employing several psychological techniques. Also labeled as a dangerous woman, she is widely feared by several members of many guilds, however, the Dragoon siblings are able to confront her without the slightest hint of fear, unlike Hatsumi who is able to even inspire fear into Kiyoko. Thirteen years prior to the start of the story, Akuma was seen to be very kind and caring, always helping out those who needed and devoted her time to the poor, rather than killing them as she does now. She was very good friends with the Dragoon siblings treating them as if they were her own family, even going as far to allow them to live in her home alongside her daughter Hatsumi. Magic and Abilities Gravity Magic: Gravity Magic allows Akuma to control and manipulate gravity. Akuma has shown to have exceptional mastery over said magic, using quick and simple hand gestures to freely increase or decrease the amount of gravity in the area around him with devastating effects, which is useful in stopping incoming opponents, which was capable of stopping both Eagle and Kiyoko instantly, with applying tremendous pressure. Gravity can be used to lift objects, even gigantic ones, and people alike, and to move them around in the air; in addition, when concentrated around a single opponent, it can cause the latter great pain. She was even capable of using her gravity magic to bring down a ship with little difficulty, although she was stopped by Rika. *'Fall' (落ちろ Ochiro): Increasing the amount of gravity in one area, any target within it is rendered unable to move, smashing them down on the ground. Due to the pressure used, the ground is seen crack and cave in. Akuma has used this spell numerous times, and serves as her main spell. Eagle Dragoon, the strongest mage amongst his siblings in terms of strength was rendered immoveable. This spell can even nullify incoming attacks, canceling them out instantly. *'Gravity Push': Employing these use of her gravity, Akuma can push objects or people away from her with great blunt force. Such power was capable of pushing Eagle several meters away with a boulder, although he stopped it with his own strength. *'Gravity Pull': Using her gravitational powers, Akuma pulls her opponent(s) towards her and uses said opportunity to attack them either with her sword, or kicks them. Several times, she has employed the use of Gravity Push along with this spell, and is usually stronger than when she uses it regularly. *'Gravity Grasp': Akuma raises any specific target in the air, shortly before increasing the gravity around that target, causing them to go through excruciating pain. *'Gravity Slam': *'Gravity Kick': Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Akuma main form of fighting. Akuma is an exceptionally skilled swordswoman, easily taking on both Eagle and Rika at the same time. Her skill with a blade has given her the respect of her enemies and allies alike.' '''Akuma mainly uses her katana to fight against her enemies, enhancing her attacks with her God Slayer Magic. 'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Although rely on her sword skills more, Akuma has proven herself to be quite the fighter. Often relying on her kicks, Akuma can surprise her enemies almost instantly by the power of her kicks and headbutts. '''Enhanced Durability: Despite her frail physical appearance, Akuma has proven herself to be incredibly durable, having taken the full force of Naomi's Flame God's Kagutsuchi head on, and seen to still be standing, with little damage taken. Enhanced Reflexes: Akuma is seen to have incredibly fast reflexes. She was able to counter Rika attack with her back turned with no effort. Keen Intellect: Akuma has proven herself to be clever and to possess a thorough knowledge of the Magic world, such as deciphering or understanding ancient spells. Enhanced Strength: Akuma has proven herself to possess a high amount of physical strength, which she often uses to catch her enemies off guard. Such example was seen with a Dark Mage, during her tenure as Sandy, where she overpowered him with a single push. Trivia *Akuma is first introduced in A Cryptic Message by name and is not fully seen until the second chapter The Ice Dragon Slayer as a flashback. She serves as a minor antagonist for the first few chapters, but becomes a main following the first chapter of the second arc. *In Fairy Tail: Frozen Winds, Akuma is an Ice God Slayer. Also, her relationship with the Dragoons is far more antagonistic than it's Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers counterpart. Therefore, in the second story, she is never friends with them, but the rivalry aspect remains the same, only with slight differences. She is far more quiet and sadistic as well. *Akuma has the second highest kill count in the series, being responsible for the death of numerous mages during her five years as a Dark Mage. *Although she often clashes with Rika, the two don't share a rivalry like their brothers. *Akuma is the third strongest character, placing her as the second strongest female, with Hatsumi being tied with the Ice God Slayer, Crystal, in fourth. *Akuma doesn't portray Yakunan's younger sister in Frozen Winds. She has the role of his wife, keeping Hatsumi as her daughter.